bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Daliso Chaponda
'Daliso Chaponda '''is a comedian who finished in 3rd place in Series 11, who was the Golden Buzzer choice for Amanda Holden. Originally from Malawi, Daliso lives in Manchester. Before his audition, he stated that he was here 'to make the people laugh'. In his audition, he made jokes about being single, his former jobs, the recession, UNICEF, and Indian Call Centres in Britain. After pressing her Golden Buzzer, Amanda Stated 'it was laugh after laugh after laugh' and that she thought he had 'a golden future'. Alesha described him as 'brilliant' and commented 'I can't wait to hear more from you'. In the semi-finals, he made jokes about Malawi, Madonna's adopted child, the benefits of immigration, depressing new channels, and his girlfriend not being ambitious. He also made a joke about the right black people now had; 'If I were here 200 years ago, this would be an auction!' Amanda remarked 'you were so 'on the edge' that you made us howl with laughter', with Simon adding 'you are one of the funniest people we’ve had on this show'. After the Missing Peoples Choir were declared the second place winners of the fifth semi-final, leaving Daliso and Jamie. Daliso ended up as the winner of the fifth semi-final and advanced through to the final. In his Final performance, he made jokes about people wanting him to be better, the UK joining the African Union, being politically correct, and his white friend meeting his African relatives. Amanda remarked 'You’ve got such charm, such charisma and brill confidence', with David adding 'you have me bent double with laughter every time you perform, you would be a worthy winner of this'. He eventually finished 3rd in the public vote, behind Tokio Myers and Issy Simpson. After BGT In May 2017, Daliso was commissioned to create a Radio series on BBC Radio 4 called ''Daliso Chaponda: Citizen of Nowhere, looking at the relationship between the UK and Africa. The show was broadcast in May 2018. His first world tour, What the African Said, began in February 2018. In late 2018 he appeared on an episode of The Apprentice after-show: You're Fired. In spring 2019 Daliso represented both his home country of Malawi and Great Britain on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). He stated in his opening VT that his father was a government minister and mother was a doctor, and attempted to stop him becoming a comedian, yet later became his biggest fans. He joked about coming third in BGT series 11 and being a person of colour. He later stated that Tokio Myers the 2017 winner donated his prize money to charity, yet he wouldn't have he would have gone on holiday, yet donated a slight margin to some women. He then went on to joke about the fact that he disliked being single, and people recognising him but forgetting where they recognised him from for a while. He stated after they remembered him they stated that they voted for Daliso all five times they could have done on the app, thus opening a debate on the train of whether Daliso were a good comedian or not. He then joked that Brexit made the government unstable and that he had to return to Africa to see a stable government. He later did a piece on african governments and churches, and how he believed African churches were better than British ones. He concluded by joking he believed someone in an African church he met could speak in tongues, yet upon moving to the United Kingdom he came to realise that the woman was speaking Welsh. Amanda commented that she 'always had a soft spot him'. Simon Cowell added that he believed it was Daliso's 'best routine'. David Walliams stated that 'the thought of Daliso was just enough to make him smile' adding 'comedy just flows from you'. Alesha Dixon stated that he had the ability to 'light up a room'. He did not make the final of the champions however though. Category:Series 11 Category:Contestants Category:Series 11 Golden Buzzers Category:Comedians Category:Finalists Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Comedians